


Versus!

by mckamille



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, it's rated T because of cursing idk it's really general tbh, short and sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckamille/pseuds/mckamille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, with the help of the Achievement Hunters, will ask (Y/N) on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versus!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story so long ago so the setting is at the old office and lovely Ray is still working at Rooster Teeth. Thank you for reading :))

You and Michael have been dancing circles around each other.

Your relationship was a lot like Mavin in the sense that you can do gay stuff and write it off as friendship.

But there was a difference - Michael was actually interested in you and you're actually interested in him - and that difference alone was the reason Michael couldn't stick his microphone in between your legs nor can you tweak his nipples to make him angry. Both of those actions would be the result of awkward "are we's or are we not's" conversation that neither wanted to indulge in.

But Micheal could only 'crush' on someone for so long before it's damn near infuriating.

That's why he had come up with a plan to just fucking at least ask you on a date.

He had come up to Geoff today, as soon as his boss had gotten his coffee (which took damn near forever), and cornered him in the entrance of the Achievement Hunter office.

"Hey Geoff, I got an idea for VS."

"Good morning, Micool," Geoff replies in this obnoxious accent he uses to mock Gavin and further annoy Michael.

"Yeah morning, dick, my idea is something different and...not at all about gaming."

"I hate it already."

"Hear me out, Geoffers!"

He follows Geoff to his desk, closing the door behind them. Gavin is there, too engrossed with his phone, yet Michael continues in a lowered tone. "I'm gonna ask Y/N out."

"Congratulations. It's been a year, how will Micool Jonesey do it?"

Michael blatantly ignores the dig. "Andy made this horror game where at the end of the level, it'll say 'Go Out With Me Y/N?' and it's full proof."

Geoff harrumphs, unamused. "Andrew made the game?"

"I know but it's legit enough for game play."

Geoff groans and Gavin scoffs.

"Fucking stay outta the business," Michael directs at Gavin, uncharacteristically annoyed.

He had Red Face talk his ear off how much his idea would work but the way Geoff and Gavin are looking, he called bullshit on this plan.

"I got it! Challenge her to a date," Geoff suggests.

There was no further explanation and Gavin is agreeing enthusiastically.

"Would you have said yes to the original plan?"

"No way in hell," Geoff scoffs, waving his hand around, "Red Face sucks. 'Sides, my plan is better."

Two hours later the Achievement Hunters have their set up ready. You enter the room last, your mic already set up for you.

"Nice of you to join us Y/N, three minutes late," Geoff says, checking his invisible watch.

"I'm sure whatever it was is more important than getting their ass kicked by yours truly," Michael cuts in before you can reply.

It may not have seen like he was standing up for you, but Michael was in his own way.

"Or _me_ kicking your ass," you retort, elbowing him out of the way. He had gotten in your space as soon as you walked in and you could barely stand on your feet. God he was so attractive and smelled really nice, he needed to take at least five feet.

"Hey, I'm on your side." Michael pouts.

Ryan jumps in, impatient, "Let's see somebody get their ass kicked today."

You guys form a semi-circle around Gavin who's manning the camera as a shitty replacement for Kdin. He had the best phone out of all the Hunters and Kdin was out sick.

"Alright, we got a-uh special Versus today," Geoff tells the camera, dancing from foot to foot.

Michael is doing the same in the background, except his gaze is fixated on you. You're in the middle of having quiet conversation with Ray about Pokemon.

"Last week you saw Ry-er Ray the Unbeatable get his ass served on a silver platter by Y/N who wasn't even really supposed to win, just replace Jack for a week but Ray turns out -sucks dicks."

"I do indeed," Ray said, cutting off the previous conversation with Y/N. "You guys had my ass for lunch while I went to the emergency room."

Everyone bursts out in laughter besides Michael who can only stay in one place and openly stare at you.

"But now it's Mikey Wikey's turn here to take back the belt and remove Y/N from our office. We love you though." He turns to you, grinning evilly.

"Thanks Geoff," you deadpan.

"Alright guys, can I talk?" Michael wonders.

Everyone immediately goes quiet besides you who is the only person in the room that's not in on the plan.

There's a pregnant pause where Michael looks each member in the eye pointedly before settling on you, eyes softening considerably. He sighs, a silent prayer to whatever higher power is out there to make this situation smoother is said quickly.

"Y/N...I challenge you to a date-" Immediately Geoff, Ray and Gavin are jumping around and yelling at the top of their lungs like it's college football. Ryan just grins helplessly because obviously Michael wasn't done but his proposal gets drowned out by the other Hunters' enthusiasm. You're being jostled and shook by Gavin who has the camera in your face, but you're fixed with a confused smile, not knowing if this is some kind of joke.

"OH MY GOD, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Michael bursts in a surprisingly dominate volume.

They tone it down, all out of breath, and clearly embarrassed.

"Uh..." Ray says, causing the spectacle to get a little awkward.

" _God damn_ , I wasn't finished." Michael takes an intimate step closer to you, your hands nearly touching. He barely towers over you, but it's enough to shadow over your frame. "I challenge you to a date and-"

"God, shut up Michael, yes," you interrupt, tilting his chin down to capture him in a kiss.

Michael's mic drops in shock, but quickly recovers, circling his arms around your waist and dipping you with your lips still locked.

Geoff and Gavin start back up with the jumping and hollering while Ray and Ryan start squealing about getting a room.

Michael stands you back up and grins.

"So where are we going?" you asks.

"I think the audience will enjoy The Alamo," Geoff replies to your question. "So will Geoff," he adds.

"Nope, you're not going," Michael points at his boss, other arm still holding you.

"Neither are you, you or you." He tells the other Achievement Hunters.

"What about the audience?" Ray asks.

"Fuck the audience, you're all not invited to this versus," Michael says straight into Gavin's camera passive aggressively.

"Alright then," Geoff tells the camera, slicing his hand across his neck for the cut.

Gavin ends the recording with a laugh and everyone circles around him to see the video.

Michael and you are still in your own world near the window.

"Although, you're allowed to come," Michael assures you. You beam, kissing him once more. He draws back, cheeks flushed and lips pulled into a huge smile.

"Heh, come."

**Author's Note:**

> And fuck I got this idea from a reader insert I read before. If the original writer or anyone else knows, I'll credit asap. But anyway, every comment and kudos helps fund my joy.


End file.
